Unaffirmed Patience
by EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: Short story focusing on Hiccup and Astrid during their 'just friends' phase in Race To The Edge (RTTE). Rated for smut, fluff, and 'violation'. Takes place during RTTE.
1. Chapter 1- The Cliffs Edge

Unaffirmed Patience: Chapter 1- The Cliffs Edge

 _ **Takes place during Race To The Edge (RTTE).**_

His legs quietly dangle over the edge of the cliff. The galaxy paints the black sky with a calming patience, blanketing the sky edge to edge, horizon to horizon with countless stars. Toothless lays several meters behind Hiccup, quietly squirming around on his back, itching himself on the rough ground. His grunting and other miscellaneous noises causes Hiccup to chuckle lightly and grin widely.

"Silly dragon..." Hiccup mumbles to himself.

He sits on the Cliff of Forever, almost due east of the Hooligan Village, on North Island. He couldn't stand the ornery and rambunctious wailing of the vikings back home. He hoped no one saw him leave, as he didn't feel like explaining why he left. Even though it was perfectly warrented. The only person he could admit to himself that he missed, was Astrid.

 _Oh... Astrid._ He thinks to himself, throwing himself back against the cold ground, kicking his legs back and forth over the edge of the cliff. She actually hadn't been on his mind for a moment, and he kind of missed not thinking about her. Not aching for her company, every living moment.

 _I miss you Astrid. Why must things be so complicated. Are we friends, or more? Why can't I just ask her to be mine? Spend our lives together. Comfort her when she is ill. Care for her when she is injured. Pleasure her when she is needy..._

His hands dance lazily in the air as he daydreams.

Toothless's dancing in the background startles Hiccup from his dreams as his tail gently whips by his head. Hiccup sits up and looks at his buddy, watching him dilligently enjoying himself.

Toothless notices Hiccup watching him and smiles with his teeth out, tilting his head curiously wondering what Hiccup is thinking.

"What do you think bud? Do you think I'll get my chance with Astrid?" Hiccup pauses, "Do you think I'll get to be with her?"

The sleek black dragon crows at Hiccup quietly, only half sure of what he is saying. He knows he is concerned about his relationship with Astrid, but not how exactly.

"Hah. I'm not sure either buddy." Hiccup strains.

He lays back down. His dominant hand reaches out from his body, searching for the cool grass to play with. He catches a few strands of grass between his fingers, stroking them and feeling the cool dew pool into his hand.

Gazing back up into the endless night, his mind wanders again. He sees the curves of Astrids body take shape in the stars. Her shapely waist, the tender wrappings holding her breasts, the leggings clinging to her legs and thighs. A blue patch of the galaxy burns him a new outlook of the striking blue eyes belonging to Astrid. The deep endless blue of the galaxy mirrors the piercing and honest nature of her eyes.

His eyes grow tired of painting a picutre of Astrid in the stars, but his brain does not.

Hiccup sighs loudly, wishing there was an easy and fast answer to his woes. His hand tears a few blades of grass from their foundation and quietly plays with them in his hands. He sits up again and carefully peers over the edge of the cliff down into the calm, dark waters below him. He holds his hand out and one by one, lets the blades of grass fall from his palm down into the vast waters below.

Indecisive and uncomfortable as ever, he throws himself to the ground again, quietly screaming at his own mind to think about something other than the beauty of his dreams who is only a short distance away back on Berk doing Thor knows what.

"Toothless!" Hiccup calls to his dragon.

Toothless tilts his head and coos quickly, wondering what his rider wants.

"Lets go for a flight buddy. I need to do something other than sit here." he calls out, hoping to motivate himself to get up and go. It still takes him a moment to get the energy and motivation to get up and mount his dragon, but quickly takes to the air once he does.

The wind blows through Hiccups hair at a brisk pace. The cool air of the night chills his skin, but he rides through with his tempered toughness, adapted to the cool, fast air of flight.

"Lets fly over Meathead Island and see what their village is up to tonight, buddy." Hiccup guides Toothless to the south.

* * *

The pair flies over Meathead Village at a leisurely pace, casually looking down at the burning torches and lamps of the village pathways. Few people are out. They're just low enough to hear yelling and cheering coming from the town hall in the center of town. He can't make out what they're cheering at or for and can only guess.

As Hiccup lazily gazes around the village, he sees a familiar figure walking down towards the docks, accompanied by a spiney dragon. He pats Toothless on the head and the pair drops down for a closer look. He is able to make out the dark brunette hair of Heather in the glow of a nearby lamp by the dock's edge.

"Thats odd, what is Heather doing here?" Hiccup asks himself, and Toothless for that matter. "Shall we drop down and see whats up with her, buddy?"

Toothless responds with a friendly growl, signaling his interest, and the pair quickly dives and lands on the pier only meters from Heather and Windsheer.

"Hello, Hiccup. What are you doing here?" Heather asks kindly.

"I was going to ask you the same!" Hiccup chuckels jauntily, "Toothless and I were just out for a night flight, getting away from the hubbub of Berk and the twins."

"I was just here for some quick trading. I needed fresh water." Heather responds in kind.

"Are you leaving? Where are you going? You should feel free to stay the night at Berk. We have some warm beds for you at the inn by the docks." Hiccup offers her naturally.

"No thanks, Windsheer and I need to get going."

"Where to?" Hiccup asks, inquiringly.

Heather pauses, "I'd rather not say."

Hiccup too pauses at the news, unsure of what to make of it. He decides not to pressure her. "Okay, well like I said, feel free to stay at Berk, I'll take care of the cost to stay for you."

"Thats very kind of you Hiccup. Perhaps another time I will take you up on your offer." Heather polietely implies.

Hiccup smiles at her and remounts Toothless, "C'mon buddy. I'm tired, lets head home."

Toothless shoots into the air and quickly turns west north west towards Berk, heading straight home.


	2. Chapter 2- Heather is Right

Unaffirmed Patience: Chapter 2- Heather Is Right

Her legs quietly dangle over the edge of the cliff. She gazes up at the great galaxy painting the sky with vibrant colors. The blue in her eyes mirrors the bright, lively blues of the galaxy in the moonlight.

 _I wonder what hiccup is doing..._ Her mind wandered once again to Hiccup. _He must be banging his head against the table back at the town hall. The twins_ must _be driving him nuts with their hijinx. Hmmph..._

She is bumped from her thoughts by Stormfly who is frolicking with her own tail behind Astrid.

"You crazy dragon, calm down!" Astrid pats Stormfly on the side, trying to get her to calm down.

A loud thud and collapse of a wing catches her attention from behind her. She turns around to see Heather landing with Windsheer.

"Hey girl!" Astrid calls out. Heather rushes up to Astrid and they exchange hugs. "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Oh, I just got back from Meathead Village. I was trading freshwater there. Actually I ran into Hiccup there, or rather he ran into me."

Astrid, taken aback slightly asks, "Oh really? Hes not home?"

"Nope!" Heather exclaims, "I suspect he was really out thinking about exploring... or about you. He is easy to read, you know." she grins widely.

Astrid isn't sure what to think. "Thinking about me?" she asks, slightly suprised, her cheeks turn a light pink.

"Astrid its no secret that you two are meant for one another. We all see it, you should to see it too." Heather assures her.

Astrid feels her cheeks flush with blood, turning a brighter pink. "No no, we're just friends. Really." Astrid attempts to convince Heather, or perhaps just herself.

Heather rolls her eyes, "So, how have you been?"

"Y'know. Following Hiccup around on crazy adventures, hunting down Ryker and Viggo, and... your brother, of course."

Heather laughs, "For the record, I rest my case. You two are a thing, and its just a matter of time." she grins widely.

Astrid doesnt say a word, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Heather takes off for the horizon riding Windsheer. Astrid yawns and slowly walks back to the edge of the cliff and throws her legs over the edge once again as she sits.

Stormfly walks over through the low wavy grass and lays her head beside Astrid, looking for a little affection. Astrid smiles and gladly pets her friend on the side of her head. "How you feeling girl?"

Stormfly curls affectionately at her and rubs her head up against Astrids side. Astrid lays back and stares up into the night sky. Her feet continuing to rock back and forth over the cliff edge as she enjoys the cool air blowing over her body and pets her friend.

Her eyes dance between the countless stars, drawing familiar shapes in the sky. But she quickly notices a pattern taking shape. Its Hiccup. His shoulders. His long legs, even the bad one. His lanky arms and broad shoulders. She sighs loudly and her nadder bumps her side, cooing, wondering whats up.

"What do you think of Hiccup, girl?" she asks her spiney dragon friend.

Stormfly chirps quickly and happily in response to her riders question.

"I like him too." she wiggles, quietly... admidantly.

She falls back to the ground and stares up at the stars once again, drawing shapes. But once again, those familiar shapes of dragons, axes, and birds quickly morph to Hiccups broad shoulders, thin waist, and messy hair.

Astrid rolls onto her side and closes her eyes, trying to force the images from her mind. Trying to think of someone, something else than her best friend.

 _This isnt right. I shouldnt be thinking of him like this._

 _But he is so handsome and sweet. He's smart and he alwasys knows what to do and when to do it. He figured out the Dragon Eye. He kept it from Viggo for so long before he somehow cornered us and took it from Hiccup. He always puts us first and makes me feel safe and comfortable._

 _And how can I deny that my stomach turns inside out every time he tests out his new flight suit? Every time he tries that new gizmo of his I want to tie him to a tree so he doesn't do it again. He_ knows _I hate it when he steps off that cliff and he enjoys that adrenalin rush while I'm stuck on solid ground worrying about his ass._

 _Stop._ She catches herself. _He is my_ friend. _Were not dating, we're not married, I have no control over what he does. That is up to him. And him alone. But it would be wonderful if I could have a say in what he does every so often..._

 _Stop... I keep going on about him. Ugh... Heather is right, I do love him._

"Hmph. Okay... Heather is right. There is no point in denying it, Stormfly. I love Hiccup Haddock."


	3. Chapter 3- Hole in the Wall

Unaffirmed Patience: Chapter 3- Hole In the Wall

"Astrid! No!" Hiccup yells out to her.

Astrid charges in with Stormfly, flying fast and low over the dragon hunter ship. She orders Stormfly to spray the deck of the ship with spikes but they dont get the chance.

Dagur shoots up a net and catches Stormfly and Astrid in the net, quickly dropping them into the ocean below.

"Hahah! How do you like them apples astrid! Payback for pinning me up against the cliff!" Dagur laughs manically.

"No!" Hiccup yells, "C'mon guys we have to save Astrid!"

"Hiccup there is no way we can save her now! She is surrounded by dragon hunter ships. There are at least a dozen around her, all with net cannons and catapults. Not to mention the dragon proof chains!" Fishlegs yells to Hiccup.

Hiccup growls, defeated. "Fine. You're right Fishlegs. Lets regroup back at the Edge. Everyone, head south, now!"

As they fly away, Hiccup curses at himself under his breath...

* * *

Hiccup storms into his outpost home. Toothless follows, somewhat intimidated by his friends anger.

"Gah!" Hiccup calls out in distress, loud enough to cause Toothless to wince at the noise. "Son of a bitch!" He contiunes to curse himself.

He pounds his hand on his table. Toothless growls at him curiously.

"I'm sorry buddy. I... I'm just really upset. I can't believe Astrid i captured. They have her." his head droops low, somberly. "I let Astrid get captured..."

Toothless growls in denial, seeming to say it wasnt his fault.

"But.." he studders, "I guess you're right, but still. Who knows what they could do to her. They could be torturing her or... worse. And I couldn't do anything about it."

Hiccup collapses onto his bed.

 _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Okay, okay calm down. Do what you do best, make a plan.._

* * *

"Let me go!" Astrid struggles against the cannon fodder viking.

"Hah, in your dreams woman." the stubborn viking refuses, not as if he has a choice in the matter anyways.

The viking shoves her into a cell and locks the gate in the hull of the ship. Astrid grips the iron bars with an angry vice grip, glowering at the guard vikings.

Ryker walks up to the cage. "Well, hello there angel."

Astrid shutters at the sound of being called 'angel' by Ryker. "What do you want, Ryker." Astrid asks him, shortly.

"You, actually. But I have you now. So that is no longer just a simple want." Ryker grins maniacally. "Guards, to me." Two guards rush over to Ryker and the cage in moments. "Tie her up to the wall, facing the bulkhead."

The guards nod, and open the cage.

Astrid takes a fighting stance, not intending to go down quietly. She knocks down the first guard and strikes at the other but he dodges her attack, using the attack to parry and grab her arm. He wraps a rope around her captured arm and she swings at him with the other. But again, she misses as he dodges it and grabs her second arm.

The guard pins her to the wall and ties her to two large nails studded into the large bulkhead of the ship. Astrid turns her head and see's Ryker approaching her.

"Leave us." Ryker commands the guards, smiling threateningly.

* * *

"Okay, so everyone knows the plan?" Hiccup asks with a stern face.

"Yup!" Tuff and Ruff reply simultaneously.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs calls out.

"We got it, already." Snotlout says, annoyed.

"Alright lets go!" Hiccup yells. He nudges Toothless and the group takes to the air.

Hours later, Snotlout spot the dragon hunter fleet. "Hiccup! Three ships on our front left!"

"Okay everyone, game face time! Lets get Astrid back!" Hiccup yells to the group, begining a sharp dive towards the ships. The gang follows suit, diving in formation behind Hiccup towards the ships.

Hiccup scans the sea, looking for Ryker's ship. He quickly find it leading the dozen or so ships in the armada. He dives after it, slowing down to let the others pass ahead of him.

The gang swoops down from the clouds and attacks Rykers ship. Ruff, Tuff, Snot, and Fishlegs all clear the deck of Rykers ship and land on top, taking control of the main deck of the ship.

Hiccup lands suit, just behind his teammates, and heads striaght for the open iron hatch that leads below decks. Toothless shoots a weak plasma blast at the guards, knocking them out. Hiccup dismounts Toothless and runs through the deck, looking for the cage holding Astrid and Stormfly.

He finds her. She is tied up against the wall.

She is still, and appears to be unconscious. Her armor is no where in sight.

But he doesnt have time to think about why or how that is.

"Toothless! Blast the wall next to Astrid!" Hiccup shouts to his dragon. Toothless bounds over to Hiccup and shoots a strong plasma blast at the wall beside Astrid, blowing a large hole in the side. Hiccup dashes across to the other side and orders Toothless to do the same for Stormfly.

Soon there are two large smoking holes in the side of the ship.

"Great job bud! Lets go!" Hiccup re-mounts Toothless. "Stormfly, get out of here!" And with that, they bound up to the main deck. Toothless jumps into the air and flies around the side of the ship, slipping into the large hole he created.

Hiccup jumps from Toothless and quickly unties Astrid from the wall. He lifts her up and carries her over to Toothless. He remounts him again and holds her close as they take off from the hole in the side of the ship.

He joins the gang in the air as they take off for the horizon. He peers over his shoulder to make sure the Stormfly is following them. She flies up next to Toothless and Hiccup, checking concernedly on her unconscious rider. Stormfly crows worriedly.

"I know girl. I'm worried too." Hiccup says to Stormfly.

* * *

Astrid shoots up from her unconsenting lack of consciousness, yelling as if in distress. Hiccup, who was sitting at her table near-by, half asleep, darts up from his sleepy state. "Astrid! It's okay. It's me. It's just me."

His voice is comforting and familiar. She looks around, trying to figure out where she is. Instead of the small cell she was tied to, she sees her familar outpost house at the Edge. And his eyes. His emerald green eyes. The small panic inside her fades quietly away.

Despite what has happened, what she has been through, she is calm. She is calm again. His eyes pierce her caringly. Trying to comfort her. Trying to assure her she is safe.

He is careful not to touch her. He doesn't know what she has been through, and he has no intention of setting anything off. But he does reach for her, he can't help it.

She closes around herself slightly, despite knowing she is safe, that she is comfortable, that she is cared for.

Maybe touch is what she needs... Hiccup continues reaching out for her. Slowly, carefully he runs his hand up her arm. Gently feeling the light hair on her arm stand up as he touches her.

She continues to gaze into his emerald green eyes. They're caring. They're careful. They're hopeful. They're also ungodly loving.

What's wrong? He continues to think to himself, without saying a word. Should I say something? Is now the time?

"A-Astrid..." he begins.

She continues glaring deeply into him.

An unknown confidence brews up from inside him and it just spews forth.

"I love you, Astrid."


	4. Chapter 4- Time

Unaffirmed Patience: Chapter 4- Time

* * *

Astrid glares into his green eyes, unable to speak.

He said it. He actually said it.

Her eyes come to life once again.

He smiles at her refound life. "Astrid..." Hiccup says faintly, inching a little closer towards her, carefully.

A vain smile creeps up on her face.

"Hiccup..."

Slowly she comes to back life. The hair on her arm no longer stands on end as his hand gingerly touches her. Her eyes flicker and her body relaxes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Hiccup asks, carefully.

"You said you love me," she says, seemingly in a state of light shock.

Hiccup blushes instantly. But he owns it. He opens his mouth, but decides against what he was going to say. Instead, saying "I did."

Her hand reaches out towards him, but not quite touching him. He catches her hand with his, gingerly holding her.

Suddenly she comes back. Her motionless body explodes into a movement Hiccup never expected. She hugs him tightly. Hiccup takes a moment to react, closing his arms around her, returning the hug.

After a few tender moments she breaks from the hug, sitting up straight. But she doesnt feel compelte yet. She crushes their lips together. Hiccup is sidestruck, not expecting such a reaction from her.

"You continue to amaze me, Astrid." Hiccup says as their lips part after a few more precious moments pass.

"I love you too, Hiccup," she says lovingly, with all the care in the world, finding it in her to, unusually, express her inner emotions.

He smiles warmly. But remembers that she was taken. "So... are you okay? What happened?"

Her head droops. "Yeah... I'm - okay," she pauses. Her hand grabs her opposite arm, awkwardly.

Hiccups looks at her with concerned eyes. "Can- can you tell me what happened?" he touches her gingerly. "I get the feeling that this wasn't just any other time you were captured..." he trails off, wondering what could've happened.

"Ryker felt me up, before Viggo came by and stopped him from doing anything else," Astrid says, holding herself timidly.

Hiccups left hand grazes against her cheek, lifting her head to look into her eyes. She seems uncomfortable with the event, but okay in the grand scheme of things. "I'm here for you, Astrid. Let me know how I can help you."

She smiles faintly again. "Thank you, Hiccup. But I think I just need time to get past it. I know you want to help, but being here for me is helping me."

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapters. Its been over a year since I have written anything substantial (300+ words) so I am still warming up my fingers again, and the mind.**

 **Just so you all know, I _do [gladly]_ take requests for one-shots and short stories. I also accept suggestions for main stories, short stories, and one-shots.**


	5. Chapter 5- That Awkward Moment When

Unnafirmed Patience: Chapter 5- That Awkward Moment When

Fishlegs looked at Astrid strangely. She returned the glare with an equally uncompromising stare of disapproval.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fishlegs asked, unsurely.

"I'm fine!" Astrid shouts back in return, growing more frustrated and irritated at the group, minus Hiccup, who, has been his usual understanding self.

"Astrid said she is fine, so how about we leave it at that? Hmm? If she needs help she already knows we are all here to help her whenever and however she needs us. We are a close nit group, afterall. We support one another." Hiccup interjects, "Now, Twins, back to the watchtower. It's your turn for watch. Fishlegs, we need to work on the Book of Dragons, I just remembered we never added a few notes on the thunderdrum that helped us defeat the deathsong. And you, Snotlout, luckily I don't have anything for you to do offhand, but please, give me a reason and you'll find yourself cleaning the latrines."

"Oh come onnnn! We just had watch yesterday!" Ruffnut complains, loudly.

"Yes, and so did I, and Astrid, and Fishlegs, and Snotlout. We all take turns on watch, now it's your turn so do your part, please." Hiccup rebuffs her complaint.

Tuffnut turns to his sister and whispers quietly, "Don't worry, we can just use the scareships, remember?"

"I heard that!" Hiccup catches the twins, "I'll be checking on you. If you aren't there with Barf and Belch whenever I check in you'll have the pleasure of cleaning the outhouse in addition to an extra duty of watch!"

Ruff and Tuff groan in unison, unhappy to have to work, much rather wanting to go lay down and back to sleep. "C'mon Chicken, lets get out of here." Tuff picks up his feathered pet and walks off to the watchtower with Ruffnut.

Hiccup and Astrid roll their eyes at Tuffnut's obsession with his pet chicken. Fishlegs walks off to his hut to grab the Book of Dragons to bring over to Hiccups hut so they can update the book. However, Snotlout doesn't budge.

"Snotlout, do I need to give you something to do?" Hiccup asks impatiently, waiting for him to leave.

Snotlout narrows his eyes at Hiccup, unhappy to be forced into leaving. He knows something is up, but Hiccup is covering it, and it bothers him a bit.

"Mind if I come with you and Fishlegs?" Astrid asks, almost timidly, unsure if her presence will be welcomed. Afterall, the Book of Dragons is largely Hiccup's thing with Fishlegs. The two of them often bond over the book and its contents. Hiccup can rarely not keep himself from thinking about dragons and all that they are capable of. However, that is not entirely true - unknown to Astrid however, much of Hiccups daydreaming has long revolved around her.

"Of course not." Hiccup answers poignantly, a small smile creeping up his face. "You don't need our permission to join in the fun." Hiccup smirks, happily. Astrid nods her head and follows him up to his hut at the top of the platforms.

Hiccup holds the door open for Astrid as she walks into his now familiar hut. Hiccup follows her inside and walks over to his bed, sitting on it gingerly. Astrid follows him, sitting beside him.

She laces their fingers together and looks up into his emerald green eyes, "Thank you, Hiccup."

He smiles at her warmly, "For what?"

"Being here for me."

Hiccup smiles warmly at her again, "Always, Milady." Astrid leans it and give him a tender kiss on the cheek, no sooner retracting from the kiss than as the door opens and Fishlegs steps in, holding a large book in his hand.

Astrid quickly snaps her hand away from Hiccup's and scoots over a few inches from Hiccup, so it looks less suspicious. Luckily, Fishlegs wasn't looking inward towards the hut as he entered, instead inviting Meatlug inside with him.

Hiccup smiles at Fishlegs as he walks in, holding the door for Meatlug, who stomps into the hut quickly following Fishlegs. "You ready?" Hiccup asks Fishlegs.

"Mhmm. I was also thinking of adding more in about the Deathsong. We should-" Fishlegs stops as his eyes fall on Astrid. "Uh... I can come back later, if you want."

Hiccup frowns a lightly, unsure what caused Fishlegs to want to leave. "What? Why? Just because Astrid wanted to join us?"

"H-" Fishlegs begins but quickly stops short, "I'm just surprised to see you here, Astrid. I thought you would be back at your hut doing, whatever you want to be doing. Axe throwing, I guess." Fishlegs resumes, timidly.

"Nope. I just felt like some company. So here I am." Astrid returns, a wry smile creeping up on her face.

Fishlegs gazes at her for a moment, "Oh, well all right than. Glad to have you here," returning the smile kindly.

"What were you saying about the deathsong?" Hiccup interjects, bring the subject back to the Book of Dragons and their dragon knowledge work.

"Uh... oh right, yes. Well we only have written that the deathsong uses a siren song to draw in other dragons. Nothing about its amber rock spiting ability, or how it looks, or acts, and so on."

"And I think we only have a similar information on the thunderdrum written down so far. I remember I still need to add that my gronckle iron shield blocked its roar attack." Hiccup reminded himself.

"Well, shall we get started?" Fishlegs excitement grows, noticeably appearing in his voice. Hiccup grins in mutual interest. Astrid glares at Hiccup madly, trying to hide her grin at his passion.


	6. Chapter 6- Tenderness

Unnafirmed Patience: Chapter 6- Tenderness

"Thank you, Hiccup."

Hiccup grins, laughing softly, "What for?"

"For being here for me."

"You've already thanked me for that. You need not thank me again, Astrid."

Astrid leans in, nuzzling his shoulder, "But I did anyways. You deserve it, Hiccup. What you've done for me can't be put into words. You truly have been here for me however you could every step of the way. You gave me space when I needed space, you gave me closeness when I needed comfort and attention. You have always done the right thing, and at the right time nonetheless. Somehow, you always found a way to be right, to care, to support me. And I really appreciate that."

Hiccup smiles warmly at her again, blushing mildly, "Well I would be lying if I didn't say I'm happy to be here for you Astrid. I do love you."

Astrid smiles back at him, mind swirling, and heart racing, "Well about that..." Astrid begins.

"Oh?" Hiccup studders, quizzically.

"You've always been there for me, Hiccup. Even when I didn't support you. And I know you always want to be here for me in the future." Astrid stops, unsure how or if she should continue. "Hiccup, you said you love me."

"I did." Hiccup answers quickly and proudly, trying to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"And I love you too, Hiccup." Astrid begins, "Which is why..." her voice fails her, trailing off. She sits up straight and adjusts herself diligently. "Which is why, I want to be your girlfriend." her face is stern, but soft and readable.

Hiccup stares at her like he was struck by a gronckle, unsure if his long time dream just slapped him in the face with a dose of reality or if he is lost, dreaming again. His head slowly droops to the side, as a puppy studying a new piece of food. Moments pass as Hiccup is silent and Astrid actually begins to grow self conscious. The proud shieldmaiden... self conscious. It did not suit her and she quickly tried to throw the veil off. But it fails as Hiccup remains silent.

Astrid pulls from her inner strength to be the first to speak again, "...Hiccup?"

He blinks.

His face breaks into a wide grin. His arms quickly reach out to Astrid, searching for the fabric that graces her body, gently gripping it as his fingers come into contact with it. He pulls on the fabric with his weak hand and wraps his dominant arm around her, pulling her to him. In a single, swift motion she is in his arms, lips perched together. All of Astrids self consciousness melts away in a moment of bliss and surprise.

His grip on her body strengths as he presses the kiss deeper. Astrid smiles widely through the kiss, putting her hands on his chest, grabbing his tunic tightly with both hands. Astrid sits up on her legs, rising above him, pressing her weight against him, pushing him over onto the bed. Her hand continue to clutch onto his tunic as their lips mash together.

Astrid breaks the kiss, "So? What do you say?"

Hiccup smirks madly, "Of course I'll be yours, Astrid. I have been yours for years."

"Oh really? Since when?" she asks curiously.

Hiccup feels a strange emotional pressure rear its ugly head from seemingly no where. But he resists it, staying cool. "That is hard to say, truthfully. I think the point of no return was when I first kidnapped you and took you for a ride on Toothless." He smiles widely, reminiscing of the flight.

"Funny. Because that's when I felt there was no going back for me either." Astrid answers him poignantly, peering at him intently, studying his face with a strong tied emotional conviction.

Hiccup smiles back at her.

"I guess Heather was right. We were destined to be together. We just needed to see it, because everyone else could." Astrid added.

"When did she say that?" Hiccup asks her, caught offguard for such an interaction.

"A few weeks ago. I was out flying with Stormfly, getting away from Berk for a while to meet with Heather and catch up."

Hiccup casts his memory back, "Was that when we were back visiting Berk a month or so after we tried to free Heather from Viggo and Ryker?" His mind begins to wander back to the night on the cliff with Toothless, recalling throwing his legs over the cliff during long hours of drawing Astrid among the stars in the night sky.

"Mhmm. Everyone was in the mead hall drinking, I was glad I had planned to meet up with her, because I couldn't stand being stuck in there any longer. It was much too loud for me." Astrid's mind begins to about the loud hall housing the whole of Berk that night.

But her mind doesn't get far as she quickly catches onto Hiccups lack of presence.

"What is it?" she snaps him from his trance.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about what I was doing that night."

She narrows her eyes at him, knowing full well he would not have tranced out if it was a boring or ill thought night. "What is it?" she asks with a healthy interest.

He smiles, "Well, I left with Toothless to North Island and sat on the southern cliffs thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she continued to pry.

He paused a moment, "You." Hiccup blushes lightly, before adding, "Of course."

"Me? Of course?" she asks, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, you." he smiles at her again, running a hand through her golden hair. "You stole my mind years ago, just like you stole my heart."

Astrid looks down, away from Hiccups glowing eyes, trying to hide her reflexive blushing. She bites her lips and quickly plants an unexpected kiss on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7- Ol' Ironwing

Unaffirmed Patience: Chapter 7- Ol' Ironwing

Astrid gently tugs on Hiccups tunic, with a face that can only be described by Hiccup as adorable and irresistable. He dips his head down and tenderly touches his lips to hers, disintegrating together in a moment of bliss for the both of them.

Snotloud walks by Hiccups door, glancing in through the cracks as he passes, catching a glimps of Astrid and Hiccup mid-kiss. He quickly squats down, gazing through the cracks in the frame to get a better view. He throws open the door, "Oh ho hoo! What do we have here?" Snotlout announces his presence in his traditional arrogant and loud manner.

Hiccup and Astrid break their kiss in a split second, separating in a flash of limbs and bodies. Hiccups face turns stern, glaring at Snotlout with his unwelcomed presence. "Snotlout." Hiccup says plainly, continuing his stern look.

"Well looks like someone is getting some action!" Snotlout continues raunching about with his new found discovery.

"What did you see?" Hiccup asks him sternly, implying that he should see anything out of the ordinary.

"I see you, Hiccup, kissing you, Astrid. That's what Snotlout sees!"

Hiccup stands up and carefully takes a few steps towards Snotlout, placing himself between Astrid and Snotlout, blocking their view of one another. "No, you didn't see anything. You weren't here, you didn't walk by my hut, you didn't open the door. Understand?"

"Ha! Why wouldn't I have seen that? You have nothing against me, and you knowww it!" Snotlout taunts.

"You willing to risk that? I have dirt on you Snotlout, just like I do on the whole group and much of Berk. I am the chiefs son and your leader, I pay attention to these things. You say a word of this to anyone and that sensitive information just may leak out to the group. Or to your dad." Hiccup quickly shuts up Snotlouts taunting. "And, more importantly, we are friends. Are we not? I thought we came to an understanding? Friends don't threaten one another but you are clearly giving me little choice in the matter."

Snotlout stares blankly at Hiccup, poindering what Hiccup knows. He narrows his eyes.

"What do you know..." Snotlout asks questionably, with a quiet whimper of feebleness in his voice.

"Astrid and I are not ready for the rest of the group, or Berk, to know yet. So that is how it will remain, until we feel otherwise." Hicucp ignores his prying.

Snotlout stands in the doorway, silently. Moments of silence pass as Hiccup stands at his full height of 6'1", glaring down at Snotlout intimidatingly.

"Fine." Snotlout gives up, carefully turing around and walking back the way he came.

Hiccup stands in place, glowering at the doorway in silence. Convinced Snotlout is gone and the threat has passed, Hiccup turns back to Astrid. Her face holds a contorted look of confusion, interest, and relief.

She looks up at him from the bench, "So, what do you have on him?"

"Oh, nothing." Hiccup shrugs, "I lied."

But Astrid see's right through him, "No, _that_ was a lie. You do have something on him. What is it?"

Hiccup's face scrunches together, "Well now, it wouldnt be a secret anymore than would it?"

"Nooo, but that doesn't mean I will tell anyone else." Astrid retorts.

"I don't think you would."

"But you're still not going to tell me are you?" Astrid figures, unhappily.

"Correct." Hiccup confirmes her dissapointment.

"Why not!" Astrid pouts.

"Because it is his secret. And I wouldn't use it against him unless it was absoulutely necessary. So take it as a compliment that I threatened him with it to begin with, because you are worth it."

Astrid blushes lightly, forgetting her distain, something Hiccup always has an ability for. "Awe... babe. Thank you. You know... you're right, I know you wouldn't spread it around unless you needed to." she pauses as she continues to rething her actions, "Sorry."

Hiccup smiles at her, taking a seat beside her again, "It's okay. Thank you for understanding." Hiccup's hand grazes her chin gently. "Hey, I love you." Hiccup reminds her caringly.

She smiles back at him with a wide smirk, "I love you too, Hiccup." she nuzzles her head up against his neck, before leaning in and giving him a tender, loving kiss.

"Mmmm..." Hiccup groans through the kiss. Astrids hand slips up to his tunic once more and pulls lightly on it, deepening the kiss as she pushes her weight against him, scooting closer to him.

"Hiccup!" a familiar voice calls from outside, around the corner.

"Ah, shit." Hiccup quickly breaks the kiss, and stands up, walking over to his bed, pretending to be in a conversation with Astrid. "Yeah? Come in!" Hiccup calls out.

Fishlegs opens the door and walks in. "Hiccup! I discovered a new dragon!"

"What?! Start talking! Where did you find it? How did you discover it? Did you find it on the island? When di-" Hiccup begins bombarding him with questions, before Fishlegs finally cuts him off and begins answering.

"Well I was making another batch of gronckle iron and I thought 'hey, what about using the dragon eye with this combination of Meatlugs metal?'" Fishlegs begins, "So, I shown the gronckle iron through the lenses of the dragon eye and lo' and behold! A new dragon! I say we call it the ironwing! From what I read, the leading edge of its wing is made of metal, though I don't know how that is. They may scavenge it like smoldering smokebreaths, or grow it like the razorwhip spikes. And! And I know where they can be found! From what I can tell, they live south of the archipelago. We could be there in a few days and find them, Hiccup!" Fishlegs voice raises louder and louder as he grow yet more excited.

"Thats amazing, Fishlegs! We should go right away, I can't wait to see them!" Hiccup glances over at Astrid, who remains sitting at the bench across from him, "Astrid, do you want to come with us?" Hiccup smiles, happily hoping she will join him. He would rather not go without seeing her for a few days if he can afford it at all.

She ponders the question for a moment, thinking of being away from Hiccup for a week or however long it will take them to fly down to the new territory. Astrid looks up at Hiccup, after completing her thoughts, "Of course." She smiles warmly at him, looking forward to the journey.

"Great, lets start packing." Hiccup orders.

Fishlegs spins around and heads out the door, leaving it open as he heads back to his hut.


End file.
